At present, in commissioning of a rail transit vehicle (such as a motor train unit, or a subway vehicle), test data of the commissioning are recorded and stored in a paper file. In a case of a heavy task, a large amount of paper forms need to be filled, bringing hard work to a commissioner and resulting in low efficiency of commissioning because the test data are all filled manually.
Therefore, it is desired to improve the efficiency of commissioning.